Emperor Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine secretly known as Darth Sidious and later known as Emperor "Sheev" Palpatine or simply The Emperor is the main antagonist of the entire Star Wars saga. He is the main antagonist of the Original Trilogy, serving as a minor antagonist in The Empire Strikes Back and the main antagonist of Return of the Jedi. He is the also main antagonist of the prequel trilogy, being the secondary antagonist of The Phantom Menace, the tertiary antagonist of Attack of the Clones and the main antagonist of Revenge of the Sith. He is also the true main antagonist of the 2008-2014 Clone Wars Television series. He was the last reigning Sith Lord under Darth Bane's Rule of Two. He also served as the last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and the first emperor of the Galactic Empire. He was originally mentored by Hego Damask/Darth Plaguies. He did eventually take on his own apprentice, from the Dathomirian clan, that would publicly be known as Darth Maul and murdered his own master in his sleep. As he went on mentoring Maul, he came in contact with Count Dooku from Serenno, a loyal and formidable member of the Jedi Council, who helped further his dark schemes. He was mostly known as the unassuming Senator Palpatine of Naboo, a position he secretly used to manipulate galactic events in his own image. Thirteen years prior to the Rise of the Galactic Empire he engineered the Invasion of Naboo and used the political crisis as a form of pretext to being elected the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. After Darth Maul got "killed" by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo, Sidious chose Count Dooku as his new apprentice and bestowed him upon his new title "Darth Tyranus." They formed together the Confederacy of Independent Systems (The Separatist Alliance) in order to spark a galaxy-spanned Civil War, that would be known as The Clone Wars. As the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic he was given sweeping emergency powers to handle the Separatist Crisis. He then created the Grand Army of the Republic with help of his then apprentice, Count Dooku. Although, they fought for the Galactic Republic, they were all made to betray the Jedi as they were secretly commissioned by Sidious and Dooku and each clone contained a bio-chip with a pre-programmed protocol to eliminate the entire Jedi Order, the arch-enemies of the Sith, when the order was given and would be called Order 66. When the war reached its end, Sidious had achieved absolute control over the Galactic Empire. With his new power, he deemed the jedi as enemies of the Republic and ordered the Clone Troopers to execute Order 66, thus destroying the Jedi Order. With nearly all of the Jedi extinct, Sidious declared himself Emperor and transformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. He also turned noble Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, to the Dark Side and anointed him Darth Vader- Skywalker having personally killed Count Dooku at Sidious' urging. Over the next years, Sidious transferred the daily management of the Empire to the Imperial Ruling Council and spent much of his time in an ancient Sith shrine beneath the Imperial Palace (the former Jedi Temple). He attempted to reshape the force to his own design with the Dark Side. Meanwhile, the Galactic Empire expanded across the entire galaxy and constructed the Death Star in order to maintain order by installing fear. But, the Rebel Alliance was created to resist Sidious' rule, and the Death Star was ultimately destroyed by Luke Skywalker, with guidance of Han Solo and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Sidious tasked his apprentice, Darth Vader who were in fact Luke Skywalker's father, with either killing him or turning him to the Dark Side. Darth Vader brought Luke in front of his master during the Battle of Endor. Sidious tried to turn Luke Skywalker over to the Dark Side, but he refused. Sidious then began casting force lighting at him, attempting to murder him, but during their session, Darth Vader was redeemed and turned on his own master, killing both his master Sidious and himself in the process. Through redemption, Vader brought down the Sith, while the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Death Star II. While Sidious had been defeated, the Galactic Empire would try to maintain the charade of his survival, while struggling to fill the void left by his absence. Darth Sidious, however, had never intended for the Galactic Empire to outlast him and instituted the Contingency in an attempt to prevent such a scenario. History Pre- Phantom Menace Sheev Palpatine, born 84 years prior to the Battle of Yavin was born to a very influential family on Naboo. At some time during his youth he met Hego Damask (who were secretly the Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis). Plaguies took Palpatine as his apprentice and adapted his infamous Sith name, Darth Sidious, As Sidious, he learned absolutely all his master knew about the Dark Side of the Force, and all the Sith of Darth Bane's lineage had learned about the force. Sidious was also aware of his master's secret to eternal life: his master had learned to manipulate the midi-chlorians, and to hinder people themselves from dying. Plaguies's deep obsession with prolonging his own life eventually passed over to Sidious. He did later admit that he had never been able to learn his master's secrets. In his public persona as Sheev Palpatine, he began a long-going career in politics and eventually, with the aid of Plaguies, ended up representing his homeworld in the Galactic Senate as the Senator of Naboo. After he thought that his teachings had ended and his rise to power guaranteed, he killed Plaguies in his own sleep. Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Males Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Ruler Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Complete Monster Category:Slanderers Category:Villains defeated by their minions Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Greedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master of Hero Category:Stranglers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Outright Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Misanthropes Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Telekinetics Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Usurper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Orator Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Successful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Supremacists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Provoker Category:Revived villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Life-Drainers Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Immortals Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Damned Souls Category:Family Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Scarred Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:War Criminals Category:Final Boss Category:Archenemy Category:Empowered Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Dark Messiah Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Aristocrats Category:Fascists Category:Elementals Category:Paternal Villains Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists